


Совершенно непристойный подарок

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В случившемся со мной виноват, прежде всего, Джейк. Придурок, нет, серьёзно, это ж каким надо быть придурком, чтобы прислать в подарок на Рождество вибратор, в коробке, да, но выбрав — ещё и хихикал наверняка, засранец! — упаковочную бумагу с членами в красных шубках, и подгадать всё так, чтобы посылку принесли — прам-пам-пам! — аккурат когда мы с родителями собирались садиться за праздничный стол.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенно непристойный подарок

**Author's Note:**

> С Новым Годом! :)

*

В случившемся со мной виноват, прежде всего, Джейк. Придурок, нет, серьёзно, это ж каким надо быть придурком, чтобы прислать в подарок на Рождество вибратор, в коробке, да, но выбрав — ещё и хихикал наверняка, засранец! — упаковочную бумагу с членами в красных шубках, и подгадать всё так, чтобы посылку принесли — прам-пам-пам! — аккурат когда мы с родителями собирались садиться за праздничный стол. 

Я тарелки расставлял, Лизи вытирала вытащенные из шкафа бокалы, так что дверь пошёл открывать папа. А он, между прочим, у меня шериф. Городок у нас — тысяча двести жителей, и кому-то из Нью-Йорка может показаться, что наш закон и порядок — это так работка, не бей лежачего. Но я-то знаю своего папу, и местные все знают, и браконьеры тоже — он не просто так носит значок и пушку, и кличка его — Рыжий Гризли — не просто так к нему прилипла, не отдерёшь. У него не побалуешь и огребёшь за каждое нарушение закона. Я, когда в колледж уехал учиться, первый раз пиво попробовал, и это вам должно кое о чём говорить.

Так вот папа вошёл в дверь гостиной, держа в руках уже раскрытый подарок, с сияющими на зелёной упаковочной бумаге розовыми членами в красных шубках, с карточкой Джейка во второй руке и взглядом человека, собравшегося убивать. 

— Айк! Что это, твою мать, значит?

У меня из рук вылетела тарелка — шлёпнулась на стол, задела пару бокалов, и раздался звон падающего стекла. Я не смотрел — я от отца глаз не мог отвести. А он потряс коробкой, в которой что-то загремело, и я понял, что там, ещё до того, как он сунул туда руку и вытащил ярко-фиолетовый в блёстках и искорках искусственный член. У меня внутри всё будто опустело, как ураган прошёл и сорвал с обжитых мест всё живое. А задница испуганно сжалась, и горло — тоже, подкатило, я думал, ещё миг — и стошнит. 

Лизи охнула и заалела. Только что была бледная, как обычно, все веснушки видны, как и у меня, что б она ни делала, какими бы чудо-кремами ни мазалась, всё без толку. Мы рыжие, в веснушках, ей идёт очень, она такая милая, правда, это я выгляжу с ними как идиот, только-только вылезший из оклахомы мира. Так вот она заалела вся, щёки, лоб, шея, глаза у неё стали огромные — синие-синие, я ещё подумал: красавица у меня сестрёнка... была бы, если б не приоткрытый, как у дурочки, рот. И тут отец рявкнул второй раз:

— Айк, твою мать, что, твою мать, это за хрень? И почему этот говнюк пишет, чтобы ты не скучал и заткнул этим, — отец потряс искусственным членом, — свою жадную дырку?

Мой папа, между прочим, маму очень любит. И «твою мать» я от него за всю жизнь, может, пару раз только и слышал. Когда руку сломал, свалившись с велосипеда. И когда к миссис Оуен в теплицу залез и нарвал букет орхидей для Энни — мы с ней в кино собрались идти. Первый раз, между прочим, а я цветы забыл купить и вспомнил об этом в последний момент, хотя лучше б забыл.

А сейчас отец помянул секс с мамулей уже в третий раз, и я понял, что всё, мне каюк.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, папа, — сказал я. Из головы, вот же чёрт, как раз выскочили все мысли. Ну ни одной завалящей, все прямые, как рельсы — и все своей честностью ведут прямо в ад. Наконец сообразил стрелки перевести: — Джейк, он придурок, это просто шутка.

— Шутка? Шутка, твою мать? — отец похлопал по бедру, где обычно висел пистолет в кобуре, но не дома в рождественский сочельник, понятно. — За двести пятьдесят долларов, судя по чеку? Твой приятель — миллионер?

Джейк не был миллионером. Он был идиотом, который задолжал мне двести пятьдесят баксов, и таким вот образом их вернул. Я представил, что с ним сделаю, когда до него доберусь, и получилась не самая привлекательная картинка: центр её занимали свешивающиеся с люстры кишки, с которых капала кровь.

— Нет, но... — что «но», я не смог придумать. Мой мозг переключился в авторежим, повторяя: «Боже, я урою суку Джейка, какой пиздец, какой, твою мать, пиздец».

Вместо того чтобы объяснять что-то ещё... Но что? Исповедоваться в том, как Джейк продул в покер мне, девятнадцатилетнему, то есть не имеющему прав садиться за игральный стол, и тем самым добиться, чтобы отец бросил мне в голову искусственный член и достал-таки пистолет и сделал мне в заднице ещё одну дырку пулей девятого калибра? 

— Пап, это шутка, правда шутка, — забормотал я и попятился.

Цветом лица папа сравнялся с рыже-красными волосами, шагнул вперёд — Лизи завизжала. 

Думаю, если б не мама, прибежавшая из кухни, и Лизи, бросившаяся к отцу, меня порешили бы там же, голыми руками.

— Как зовут твою девушку, Айк? — рычал отец, потрясая зажатым в руке членом, когда я выбирался в окно. 

Что я мог на это ответить? Папа догадался верно. Мою девушку зовут никак. Что печальней, моего парня зовут точно так же.

*

Мне трижды повезло: в баке моего старенького мотоцикла оставался бензин; мама подарила мне свитер с оленями — натуральная шерсть, ручная вязка: в гостиной дома я, чертыхаясь, потом в нём обливался, а на улице возблагодарил Господа нашего многомилостивого за мамин подарок. Ну и третье: выпавший накануне снег грейдеры убрать успели. Я б, конечно, предпочёл удрать на машине — хоть и развалюха, но четыре колеса и закрытый от пронизывающего ветра салон, — но папа парковался вторым, и мою колымагу освободило бы исключительно волшебство.

Мотоцикл оказался спасением. Я уезжал, оглядываясь через плечо на высыпавших из дома родственников, на папу, потрясающего проклятым подарком проклятого Джейка, и хотел одного — оказаться где-то подальше. Всё, на этом мои мечты заканчивались. И мысли тоже. 

Ветер бил мне в лицо — шлема я в гараже не нашёл, не до того было, — колени почти мгновенно заледенели, потом к педалям приросли ноги. Ну а в голове так ничего и не появилось — всё затопил леденящий ужас. Не так, не так я хотел семье признаться, что предпочитаю парней. 

По правде, зная папу, я вообще не собирался признаваться. Чёртов Джейк.

Не знаю, сколько я так мчался, глядя вперёд и ничего не видя перед собой. Очнулся уже на шоссе. Лежу, тело трясёт от боли, небо высокое, светлое такое, редкие снежинки летят в лицо, а вокруг лес, красивый, завораживающе прекрасный, как на рождественских открытках рисуют, и кто-то повторяет, как заведённый:

— Твою ж мать, ну откуда ж ты выскочил? Что мне теперь с тобой делать?

Да делай, что хочешь, подумал я. Мне в тот миг было абсолютно плевать. Я как раз выплёвывал на снег завтрак и кровь вперемешку. Неприглядное, скажу я вам, зрелище. А потом перед глазами стало почему-то совсем черно.

*

Наезд, сокрытие с места преступления, похищение. А ещё преступник, явно не имея медицинского образования, взялся меня лечить. Он привёз меня в свою хижину — по тишине вокруг ясно было, как и по виду из окон, что мы где-то далеко, в лесу. Не позвонил ни в полицию, ни медикам. Я-то молчал, ясное дело, думаю, меня жалкие ушибы от папиного гнева бы не спасли. А он чего рисковал — непонятно.

Нет, он объяснил, что ему разбираться с полицией недосуг, а надо поработать над документами, для чего он и приехал в эту глушь. А тут я ему свалился под колёса машины, вот же бестолочь. А ему надо готовиться к выступлению на каком-то там слушании, а не тратить время на оправдания перед полицией из-за идиота, который с какого-то перепугу решил прокатиться по снегу на мотоцикле с летней резиной. 

Он ворчал, а я молчал.

На вид он ничего такой, симпатичный. Где-нибудь в баре я бы такого не пропустил — облапил бы взглядом, налюбовался бы на губы, мужественную щетину на щеках и крепкую, обтянутую слишком тесным свитером грудь, но ни за что бы сам не подошёл. Не моя лига, с таким мне бы точно ничего не светило, кроме унижения. А он бы, понятное дело, не подошёл ко мне. Вряд ли он бы к такому, как я, вообще когда-нибудь прикоснулся. 

Не то чтобы я совсем урод, но ведь и не идиот тоже. Знаю, как выгляжу, с веснушками этими, да ещё волосы, как медная проволока, что на цвет, что на ощупь. И мышцами, хоть я качаюсь, хвастаться мне особо нечего. Нет, ясное дело, когда дорасту, стану, наверное, как папа. Но сейчас-то смотреть вообще не на что... А мне, честно говоря, хотелось, чтобы было во мне на что посмотреть, когда похититель начал меня раздевать. 

Он когда меня перевязывать пришёл, то я заметил: часики на его руке стоили целое состояние. Ну и интерьер дома тоже намекал — шкуры эти, горящий камин, добротная мебель. Настоящая сказка. В одежде я не особо разбираюсь, но, похоже, она у него была тоже не по пять баксов за штуку на распродаже куплена. И стрижка. Хорошая такая, не прилизанная, волосы выглядят немного растрепанными, ему к лицу. Даже очень. 

Мне сначала показалось, что он черноволосый, но горящий в камине огонь так замерцал в его волосах, что я решил, что не единственный здесь рыжий. У него очень тёмная рыжина, может, её совсем чуть-чуть, но ему этот ген тоже достался. И вот не знаю почему, но я успокоился. 

— Дай, я тебе помогу, — говорит он. — Руку поднять можешь?

А я что, я всё могу, хоть джигу танцевать... страшно морщась. Но ему об этом я не спешил докладывать. Вот ещё, пусть обо мне позаботится, а я понежусь. Когда ещё такой шанс представится.

Он с меня и свитер снял, и футболку, классно было — у него руки такие, что от каждого прикосновения вздрагиваешь и становится тепло. Я млел, таял, растекался по дивану безвольной амёбой. А потом посмотрел вниз, увидел все эти налившиеся на груди, боках и животе синяки и тут же стух. Сказка закончилась, не начавшись. А я уже тут нафантазировал себе бурный секс на шкурах у камина. Угу, очень жаркий секс, но у такого красавчика на человека-мумию явно не встанет.

— Как тебя, а. — Он провёл пальцем по темнеющему пятну под рёбрами, и я забыл как дышать. — Так больно? — он посмотрел на меня, и я наконец-то смог разглядеть его лицо.

Мои шансы стремительно неслись к нулю. Я говорил, что он симпатичный? Я нагло соврал. Вблизи он оказался такой красивый, хоть на обложку снимай. Нос нервный, тонкий, плотные, красивой формы губы, а глаза тёмные, ресницы, брови — он мог бы смело играть какого-нибудь падишаха, и я до боли захотел в его гарем. 

— Эй, не отключайся, парень, — он резко встал. — Я сейчас мазь принесу, не бойся, всё быстро пройдёт.

Его не было минут пять. И все эти короткие, как выстрел, пять минут я уговаривал свой член лечь, как лежал. Я же болен, весь в синяках, какой тут может быть стояк? Но тот не поддавался. Даже воспоминание о папе, размахивающем фиолетовым вибратором, не помогло. 

— Надо снять с тебя джинсы.

— Нет!

— Да, это необходимо. Вдруг ты пострадал?

Я так испугался, что у меня всё мгновенно упало. Ну как упало — с головки уже не текло. Но когда парень стянул с меня штаны, если он не дебил, то сразу понял, в чём дело.

Он рассматривал меня так долго, что я серьёзно забеспокоился умереть от недостатка кислорода.

— У тебя же тут не опухоль, правда? — спросил он и положил руку мне на пах. Очень твёрдую и горячую руку, это чувствовалось сквозь ткань трусов.

А я человек, всего лишь человек, я не выдержал и застонал. А член, гад, дёрнулся. И бёдра — тоже. Мне так хотелось большего, что я готов был просить.

— Меня зовут Майкл, — сказал он, не убирая руку. — А тебя?

— Айк. 

— Очень приятно, — кивнул Майкл и погладил меня между ног. Я думал, что кончу прямо в тот миг. У парня были по-настоящему волшебные руки.

— Давай-ка тебя всё-таки намажем. Антисептик, анестетик, анальгетик. Тебе станет лучше.

— Чего...

— Мазью от синяков, вот смотри. — Он помахал передо мной банкой. Я же смотрел то на неё, то на его лицо, чувствовал его руку на члене, и думал, что, ох, как хорошо, идти за смазкой никуда не нужно.

— Ага, мажь, — сказал я хрипло и, приподняв бёдра, потянул трусы вниз. А он помог их полностью снять — и касался, касался своими чудесными руками, под которыми моя кожа начинала гореть тёплым нежным пламенем.

— Можно ещё? — попросил я и, схватив его руку, устроил её на бедре. Под пальцами Майкла оказался синяк, немного болело, но как же мне в тот миг было хорошо. И хорошо, что больно, а то бы я кончил.

Он играл в доктора долго: измазал меня всего, все-все синяки и спереди, и сзади, на спине и ягодицах. Я тихо стонал — думаю, он знал, что не от боли.

Его движения становились всё сильнее, всё требовательнее. Но он медлил, а у меня уже сперма готова была хлынуть из ушей.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — спросил я и выставил вверх зад. Мне было уже пофиг, что он подумает, и я попросил: — Пожалуйста, будь так добр, трахни меня, наконец.

— Уверен?

— Да, будь так любезен.

Он меня перевернул — спасибо за это, — и я смог наблюдать за тем, как он раздевается. Это было... было... я подыхать буду и буду вспоминать этот мерцающий свет от камина, рельефные мышцы, тёмную поросль на груди и внизу живота. И член, член, прекрасней всех, что я видел. А видел я... м-да, в порно много и всякого, но вживую вот первый раз.

Я лежал перед ним, ноги согнуты в коленях и разведены, руки за головой — бери, если хочешь. Весь в этой мази, с синяками на коже, веснушки на лице, плечах и руках, да даже в паху — и он меня хотел, очевидное доказательство покачивалось у меня перед глазами, дразня видом и вызывая острое желание попробовать на вкус.

— Большой, — сказал я.

— Бывают и больше.

— Что, правда? 

Он махнул рукой, будто смутившись.

— Ты всегда такой?..

— Какой? — Я облизал губы. Невозможно хотелось взять в рот. И плевать, что прежде я такое мог только на экране видеть. Мне казалось, с таким членом каждый будет счастлив познакомиться поближе. Я протянул руку, потрогал его — горячий, нежный, аж голова закружилась. — Можно его... — я ещё раз облизнулся и тяжело сглотнул. 

Майкл понял.

— Только если ты хочешь, чтобы я спустил тебе в рот.

Я подумал и покачал головой. Больше ничего говорить не пришлось. Ноги сами разъехались в стороны, и приглашение было принято.

У Майкла оказались не только руки волшебные, но и всё тело. Там, где он меня касался, рождался горячий, нежный ожог. Он плавил кожу, заставлял пульсировать кровь, меня вело от каждого прикосновения, от мельчайшего движения — моего и его — наших.

— О боже, — прошептал Майкл, засовывая в меня первый палец. А я стонал, голова была пустая и лёгкая, мне было невероятно хорошо только от того, что он со мной вместе, что он делает это со мной. 

На двух пальцах, поглаживающих простату, я начал рыдать. Стало стыдно — право слово, как ребёнок. Я пытался извернуться и уткнуться лицом в подушку, а Майкл пытался меня целовать.

— Тебе плохо? Больно?

— Мне хорошо. — Никогда не думал, что у меня может быть такой голос. — О боже, ещё!

Я думал, не доживу до того, как он мне засадит. Но это всё-таки произошло. Я думал, мне будет больно — куда там, мне было так хорошо, что я орал, что обожаю Майкла, его восхитительный член, его всего. 

Наверное, ему не понравились крики — он полез целоваться. И тогда у меня в голове что-то переключилось, и я рванулся навстречу. Целовал его, кусался, обнимал, тянул на себя, шлёпал по заднице, впивался в неё пальцами и натягивал себя с Майклом вместе. У меня ноги торчали вверх, я стонал во весь голос и орал, как мне хорошо. То есть пытался орать — в основном получались жадные утробные стоны, за которые, наверное, мне бы было стыдно, но не в тот момент, когда они прокатывались по горлу и оседали жаром на губах. Мне казалось, внутри меня проснулся дракон, я дышал огнём, пламя горело на коже, я задыхался от того, как восхитительно было ощущать горячий нежный член, двигающийся в моём теле, и вес сильного тренированного тела, делающего это со мной.

Я думал, что умру. Встречал этой мыслью каждое следующее движение и всё-таки оставался в живых, вот уж чудо.

Дракон ворочался во мне, его жаркое дыхание рождалось у паха и проходило вдоль позвоночника горячей волной, заставляло крупно дрожать и скулить. Это было так мучительно, так безумно — я был готов умереть, только б это длилось и длилось.

А когда Майкл ускорился, когда от каждого его толчка стало белым вспыхивать в голове, и из меня начали вылетать какие-то дикие писки, и мышцы свело долгой судорогой, я заорал, что люблю его, боже, боже, какое чудо, он мой. 

Он схватил меня за волосы, дёрнул изо всех сил, заставил запрокинуть голову и укусил в плечо, там, у шеи. Боль была такой острой, такой вкусной, что меня всего затрясло, от пальцев ног до кончиков волос. И я сгорел в белом пламени — всё сгорело, весь мир, и даже рвущий из меня душу Майкл с дикими, чёрными глазами, тяжёлый и жаркий, горячее дракона.

Стало тихо. Он лежал на мне и загнанно дышал, касаясь губами места укуса. У меня в голове было пусто и летел снег, мягкий такой, хлопьями, совсем не холодный. Я спятил, конечно, но мне было так, как даже описать невозможно.

— Ну как ты, малыш?

А я что? Я хорошо. Так и сказал.

Только это хорошо от обычного хорошо отличалось, как ангел от демона, как день от ночи, как близость от пустоты. 

— Ну-ну, всё хорошо, — приговаривал Майкл, пока я идиотски рыдал у него на плече. 

— Я от счастья.

— Я понял. — Он встал, заставил меня встать — жестокий, жестокий человек — и повёл в спальню. Там простыни были холодными, но Майкл меня быстро согрел.

Он гладил меня по груди, его тёплое тело прижималось со спины. Бесконечная минута счастья, которую обязательно надо пережить, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Я ловил дыхание Майкла, согревающее затылок, каждый стук его сердца — и заснул первым.

Вот такое у нас получилось первое Рождество. Когда мне плохо, когда мы с Майклом ругаемся всерьёз или из-за ерунды, я вспоминаю тот вечер, ноющую на плече метку, текущую по бедру сперму (да-да, он тогда и думать забыл про презерватив, тоже совсем крышей поехал, придурок), его руки, скользящие по моей коже с той нежностью, от которой всегда так невыносимо болит сердце. И его едва слышный шепот, то «мой», которое пробралось под кожу, проникло в сердце и осталось там навсегда. 

Майкл иногда в шутку говорит, что я — подарок, который подслеповатый Санта швырнул не в камин его дома, а под колеса машины. А я отвечаю, что он преступник, избежавший правосудия, но ему не уйти от назначенного судьбой пожизненного наказания жить со мной. Майкл не возражает. Он вообще не спорит со мной, только раз заупрямился, и мне всё же пришлось съездить домой, к отцу, и, сидя с Майклом рядом, краснея и потея, пригласить всю семью на нашу с ним свадьбу.

 

Конец.

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
Декабрь 2013 года.


End file.
